David Hobbscap
David Hobbscap is one of the three World Grand Prix commentators. Bio As a handsome forest green 1963 Jaguar Coombs Lightweight E-Type, David Hobbscap, originally from Royal Leamington Spa, England, is a worldwide racing luminary. His 30-year career in professional racing spans the globe and all types of motorsports. Now David shares that priceless knowledge as an announcer, where he’s also well known for providing comic relief during race broadcasts. A former champion with 20 starts at 24 Hours of Le Mans, his storytelling comes from personal experience. Anything but your ordinary television sportscaster, David can’t wait to enlighten and entertain the World Grand Prix audiences. He also looks like he wants Francesco to win! Livery David is painted dark green, with chrome outlining. He has chrome hood decals and rims, surrounded by black tires. He has a black and gray grille above his mouth. Model Hobbscap's make model is a 1963 Coombs Lightweight Jaguar E-Type, which Hobbs admitted is his favorite car. Occupation David works for the Racing Sports Network, as one of the commentators. He was also employed as one of the three announcers to host the World Grand Prix. Bios * As a handsome forest green 1963 Jaguar Coombs Lightweight E-Type, David Hobbscap, originally from Royal Leamington Spa, England, is a worldwide racing luminary. His 30-year career in professional racing spans the globe and all types of motorsports. Now David shares that priceless knowledge as an announcer, where he’s also well known for providing comic relief during race broadcasts. A former champion with 20 starts at 24 Hours of Le Mans, his storytelling comes from personal experience. Anything but your ordinary television sportscaster, David can’t wait to enlighten and entertain the World Grand Prix audiences. He also looks like he wants Francesco to win! ** source: Meet the Cars * As a handsome forest green 1963 Jaguar Coombs Lightweight E-Type, Jacques Villeneuve, originally from Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Quebec, is a champion racer who has competed around the world for more than 20 years. Sharing his priceless knowledge and providing comic relief during broadcasts, Jacques hails from a family of champion racers and is only the third racer in history to win the CART Championship, the Indianapolis 500 and the Formula One World Championship. His storytelling comes from a wealth of personal experience as he enlightens and entertains the World Grand Prix audiences. Now he runs in the NASCAR Championship. ** source: Meet the Cars, French version Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Trivia *David is based on the real life former British racing driver David Hobbs, who currently works as a commentator for Speed Channel. *In both French dubs of Cars 2 (European and French-Canadian) David is voiced by (and renamed after) retired Formula One racer Jacques Villeneuve named Jacques Villeneuve, and was say he is from Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu. *David has a strange resemblance with Gerald. *In Danish version he is named Jens Vinterdæk after jurnalist Jens Winther Junior who was performing him. Names in other languages *Danish: Jens Vinterdæk *French: Jacques Villeneuve *Polish: David Kołpak or David Pendix-Bendix Gallery Wp c2 david 1920x1200.jpg|Cars 2 promo File:David_Hobbscap.png Brent darell cars 2 rsn.png|David reporting in the World Grand Prix with Darrell Cartrip and Brent Mustangburger. David.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-7138.jpg cars-2-david-hobbscap-with-headset-y0474.jpg|Diecast with Headset Brent & David (DHL13) (Pack).png|2016 WGP 2-pack pl:David Kołpak pt-br:David Hobbscap ru:Дэвид Хобскэп Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Cars 2 Characters